


Nobody's Business But Yours

by bomberqueen17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Swearing, fighting in alleys, happy birthday captain america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you get in fights over my honor,” Bucky said grimly. “I won’t have it, Steve.”<br/>“Piece of garbage like that, he can’t say that kind of thing about you,” Steve said, indignant.</p>
<p>Just a real short sweet piece from the Brooklyn days, in honor of Steve Rogers' birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Business But Yours

 

Bucky heard it before he saw it, and ditched his lunchbox and cap before sprinting to the alley. Sure enough, it was Steve, and goddamn Harvey from down the block, and Harvey was laughing and shoving Steve into the wall facefirst, and Steve was gritting his teeth and shoving back as hard as he could with his skinny arms. 

Bucky hauled Harvey off and threw him sprawling on the ground. “Get the fuck off him,” he said. “What the fuck is your problem.”

Harvey scrambled up, and from his expression he knew damn well how bad he’d fucked up. He was from this neighborhood and he absolutely knew that the basic number one rule of survival was that you didn’t cross Barnes or any of his cousins. But his nasty broken-nosed face twisted up, because he was fucking stupid, and he said, “Yeah, Rogers, good thing your boyfriend’s here to save you.”

Bucky laughed, right hand in an easy fist, unhurried. “That what this is about?” he asked. “Come on, you jealous? Steve, why you waste your time on this jackass?”

“He said you had a cock-suckin’ mouth,” Steve said, spitting mad.

“Aw,” Bucky said, “he can say what he likes about me, I ain’t worried. Hey, maybe I do, but he’ll never know. It ain’t none of his business. Nobody’s ever gonna suck _his_ cock, not a dame, not a fairy, and least of all _me_.”

“Yeah well Rogers is your dame,” Harvey said, and he hadn’t even finished the word before Bucky raised that right fist, then punched him hard with the left. He always led with the left, but they always looked at the right, it never failed. 

“You say what you want about me,” Bucky said, hauling him up, streaming blood, and slamming him into the wall, “but if you wanna make it to Tuesday still walkin’ you best keep Rogers’s name outta your filthy mouth, you ain’t worthy to even say it.”

“Ss cause y’r _fairies_ ,” Harvey slurred. 

“Man your death wish is your problem not mine,” Bucky said, “you ain’t worth makin’ my Confession about,” and hauled him to the end of the alley and flung him out into the street. “You wash that mouth out with soap before you kiss your mother, and if you come around here again and make trouble you won’t live to regret it.”

Steve stumbled out after him, and Bucky grabbed him by the back of the neck and turned for home. “Don’t you get in fights over _my_ honor,” Bucky said grimly. “I won’t have it, Steve.”

“Piece of garbage like that, he can’t say that kind of thing about you,” Steve said, indignant. His nose was bleeding but it didn’t look broken, his teeth were all right, he might have a bruise on his cheekbone, there were cuts on his knuckles. Good, he’d landed some, then. 

“Guys like that say shit like that because they’re jealous,” Bucky said. “He’s been thinkin’ about me suckin’ cock? Where’s he get a notion like that? Oh right, because that’s what he’s thinkin’ about. That ain’t nothin’ to do with me. And that means it ain’t my problem.” 

“I can’t stand by,” Steve began.

“If you get in it, that makes it my problem,” Bucky said. He paused to retrieve his lunchbox and cap, popped the cap onto Steve’s head, and grabbed him around the shoulders again. “He puts his hands on you, that’s my problem. He spits your name out like that, that’s my problem. That’s how this works, Steve. But I don’t need you wadin’ into shit that’s not either of our problems. Pathetic shit like that, you can just laugh at.”

They were at the door now, and Bucky got to his key first and unlocked it. “I can’t just laugh,” Steve said. “You know that, Bucky. I can’t let that kind of thing slide.”

Bucky closed the door behind them, and grabbed Steve by the shoulders again, facing him this time. “I know you can’t,” he said. He pushed Steve back against the wall. “And I admire that about you. But here’s the thing. He ain’t wrong.”

“What,” Steve said blankly.

“I _do_ got a cock-suckin’ mouth,” Bucky said, “it’s just nobody’s business but yours.” And he slid down onto his knees, grinning wickedly up.

 


End file.
